


sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: S&M series [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal hooks, BDSM, Drabble Collection, M/M, Predicament Bondage, Spanking, quarantine drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Drabble collection. Little bits at don't really have a home in the main fic but I wrote them anyways, so here you go.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: S&M series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665376
Comments: 38
Kudos: 214
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	1. Chapter 1

This was proper torture, Jaskier decided. 

His arms were raised, his forearms brought behind his head and tied together, his wrists bound as well. He groaned and tried to bring his arms down for a little relief, but doing that pulled an already taut rope tauter, pressing the steel ball stuffed deep in his ass even deeper. His cock throbbed in want, Jaskier squirming, the rope pulling his hook again. 

Fuck. 

Geralt stepped into his line of sight, smirking slightly. "How's an hour of this sound, pet?" 

Jaskier shook his head, eyes going wide. "No, no,  _ please _ , Geralt. I couldn't do it, I can't do it," Jaskier babbled, Geralt stepping closer to him. Geralt ran one finger up the underside of Jaskier's cock, gripping him after and stroking him root to tip. 

"Look at that," Geralt murmured, catching sticky precome with one finger and bringing it to Jaskier's mouth. Jaskier parted his lips immediately, tongue sticking out for Geralt to wipe his finger off on. "Good boy."

Geralt stepped back and circled around to stand behind Jaskier. He hooked his finger under the tightly strung rope, tugging very slightly. Jaskier squirmed, breathing coming a little faster. 

"But you weren't a good boy last night, were you?" 

Jaskier just shook his head.

" _ Were _ you?" Geralt repeated, plucking the rope harshly. Jaskier shouted in surprise, flailing in his bondage. Unfortunately for him, it just jostled the rope further, adding fuel to his frantic fire. Geralt reached out and steadied Jaskier by his hips. "Calm down, pet."

Geralt let him catch his breath before hooking his finger on the rope and doing it again, this time watching Jaskier squirm and tug on his bindings in amusement. 

"Oh, Jaskier. I could do this all day. At least for an hour."

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel and Jaskier being bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for Sister_Aurelia for their amazing comments on the main fic, you're so awesome!!

Geralt helped Jaskier stand from being draped over his thigh, Jaskier immediately grabbing his boxers and sweatpants from the floor. Jaskier leveled a teary-eyed glare at his dominant as he tugged both garments on, finishing and crossing his arms over his chest. Geralt watched him in amusement. 

Jaskier opened his mouth to snark at Geralt, but he stopped himself and turned, going into the bedroom. He grabbed his shoes and tugged them on, changing his shirt (it was  _ Geralt’s _ ) into one of his own. He came back out into the living room, Geralt looking him over with the same amusement. 

“You changed out of my shirt because you’re huffy with me?” 

“ _ Huffy? _ I am  _ not _ huffy,” Jaskier grumbled. 

His point was disproved by the little huff he let out as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Geralt smiled a little. “Come here, songbird.” 

Jaskier shook his head. “I’m going to Eskel’s,” Jaskier declared, grabbing his phone from the coffee table. He sent a quick message to Eskel telling him he was coming over. Jaskier pocketed his phone with another red-rimmed glare. 

“Is that so?” Geralt was still amused, watching his boyfriend grab his small box of weed paraphernalia and tuck it under his arm. 

“Yes, it’s so. I’ll be home for dinner. Make me that pasta,” Jaskier demanded brattily. Geralt let it slide, still so clearly tickled. 

“Okay, songbird. Come give me a kiss.” 

Jaskier stomped over to Geralt and pecked his lips. Geralt grabbed his wrist gently, chuckling. “I said  _ ‘give me a kiss’ _ .” 

Jaskier glared but kissed Geralt properly, nearly melting into his boyfriend. He stopped himself before he could though, pulling back. “Pasta,” he reminded Geralt, grabbing his keys from the hook and going out the door. 

———

He got to Eskel’s and barged in, setting his box on the coffee table with a thud. “Your brother is a  _ jerk _ .” 

Eskel got up from the couch, going to lock the door with a chuckle. “What did you do?” 

“What did I-- What did  _ I _ do?” Jaskier repeated, flustered. Eskel just nodded, sitting back on the couch. Jaskier plopped down next to him with a wince, opening the box and busying himself with packing a bowl. “What did  _ I _ do,” Jaskier grumbled under his breath. 

“Your jerk of a brother just finished giving me a  _ sound _ and  _ thorough _ thrashing, and I have to be the one at fault?” 

Eskel chuckled, going to open a window. “That’s typically how it goes, sweet thing. The one who gets spanked is usually the one at fault.”

Jaskier took a hit and handed the pipe to Eskel when the man sat back down on the couch. Eskel lit up, looking at Jaskier expectantly. 

Jaskier huffed. “So  _ maybe _ I was out a  _ little _ longer than I told Geralt I might be, and  _ maybe _ I turned my phone off when I realized it was past that time so Geralt couldn’t call and ask me to come  _ home _ , and  _ so what _ if I had a few phone numbers written on me?” Jaskier ranted and raved, unpacking his little box and repacking it to keep his hands busy.

Eskel shook his head and took another hit, offering it back to Jaskier. Jaskier took it and lit up. “Sounds like you first had an agreement to be home at a certain time, then decided you wanted to stay out longer, and instead of being kind to your partner, turned your phone off and made him worried.  _ Then _ it sounds like you had been going the extra mile all night by collecting phone numbers to make Geralt jealous.”

Jaskier shook his head. “Not jealous,  _ possessive. _ ”

Eskel chuckled. “It worked. He spanked you because you’re  _ his _ to spank. Along with the fact that you made him worry, I’m sure. If plans change, you tell your partner if they’re waiting on you as he does.”

Jaskier groaned, sitting back and leaning against Eskel. “I never see any of  _ your _ partners rubbing their asses after being with you.”

Eskel wrapped his arm around Jaskier’s shoulders. “I don’t take on partners as firey as you are.  _ My _ submissives aren’t bratty, they enjoy being well-behaved for me and don’t seek out a rough touch like you do.”

Jaskier made a grumpy noise, Eskel laughing. “You’re welcome to stay here and be a hissy kitten until 6, then you have to go home and have dinner with your partner. Deal?”

Jaskier nodded. “Deal… as long as you have some tea in this apartment.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk Jaskier nonsense.

The much-too-loud music was finally off, the DJ making everyone still at the club at 4 in the goddamn morning scream for him right before he left. Honestly, Geralt was still in shock at how many people  _ were _ still at the club at this ungodly hour, still dancing and drinking like it was 9 PM.

The lights were still down and the colored lights still spun around the room, but it didn’t take Geralt but a second to locate his boyfriend in the crowd still talking with some of the friends he had made that night. Geralt came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s middle, pressing a kiss to his head. “Let’s go home,” Geralt whispered to him. 

Jaskier turned and squinted at him, wiggling out of his arms. He swayed and stumbled and Geralt reached out to steady him, sighing. 

“Listen, normally I’d be  _ super  _ down to go home with you.” Jaskier reached out and groped his bicep for just a brief second before pulling his hand back. “Sorry, I had to, but listen, okay? Listen, I have a-- have a boyfriend that I’m so in love with, and he’s very,  _ incredibly _ strong and also  _ possessive, _ the jealous type, almost, but not in the bad way, very… Anyway,” Jaskier fluttered his hand and swayed again, slurring. “Anyway, you might wanna go before he shows up and whatnot.”

Geralt tilted his head while he tried to comprehend the nonsense sliding from Jaskier’s red lips in a slurry. He shook his head and sighed. “Jaskier. I  _ am _ your boyfriend.”

“No, no,” Jaskier chuckled, patting his chest. “My Geralt has white hair, not multicolored like yours.”

Geralt stared at Jaskier for a moment before speaking slowly. “It’s the lighting, songbird.” 

Jaskier took a while to respond, eyes unfocused until the bright lights came on. He squinted at Geralt again, eyes going wide after a second. “Geralt! Geralt, you wouldn’t  _ believe _ it, this guy tried to get me to go home with him a minute ago.” Jaskier pasted himself to Geralt’s front, holding his bicep fondly. “He had big muscles like yours, and he was  _ hot _ but his hair was so preposterous, so many colors in it.”

Geralt just ‘hmm’d grumpily, then sighed, wrapping his arms around Jaskier’s middle. “Okay, Jaskier, let’s get you home.”

“I’ll always go home with you,” Jaskier slurred contentedly, leaning into Geralt as they walked towards the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come bother/follow me on my tumblr (@purely-a-trashcan) or on Twitter (@purelyatrashcan) I like to scream about things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a quarantine spanking fic, don't worry, I hate me too.

Jaskier wasn’t in his usual pleasant mood today. Day 6 of a full quarantine on the city and Jaskier was going mad. He needed to go out, he needed to see people and flowers other than his own. He needed interaction, even the small ones of ordering coffee or food he was accustomed to in his daily routine. 

Thankfully, they had both gotten stuck at Geralt’s apartment. Geralt was the actual functioning human of the two, having his pantry stocked at all times. They would’ve been down to the last frozen pizza by now at Jaskier’s apartment. Geralt cooked for them every night, Jaskier watching his hands and forearms as they flexed while he worked. He usually watched with a hint of reverence, but tonight he was grumpy. 

Geralt finished making their meal and took two plates to the little dining area he had set up, Jaskier sitting there with his arms crossed until hunger took over. Jaskier ate in silence, tossing his plate in the sink when he finished. He stomped out of the kitchen and out to the patio. 

Geralt finished eating and did the dishes before going into the living room. He sat on the couch and pulled Jaskier’s weed box to the middle, setting to work on rolling a joint for his grumpy boyfriend. He took it and a lighter and ashtray into the bathroom, lighting candles and starting a bath. He even grabbed the bath bomb that he knew Jaskier liked best and tossed it under the water to saturate the bath in pink and bubbles. 

Geralt walked out and went tot he patio door, opening it and leaning his head out. “Jaskier. Come take a bath with me.”

And Jaskier wanted to say no, but he was never one to turn down a bath with Geralt, even while upset. 

Geralt took Jaskier’s hand and led him to the bathroom, stripping him down with a calm gentleness. Jaskier let it happen, but let Geralt undress himself and get in the tub first. Jaskier climbed in between his legs and settled heavily against his chest. Geralt could feel the tenseness leaving his body. The older man reached over and dried his hands off, grabbing the joint and lighting it. He took a drag from it before handing it to Jaskier. 

Jaskier reached out of the tub and grabbed a towel, wiping his hands off before taking the joint from Geralt. “Thank you, you beautiful creature,” Jaskier praised, taking a long hit. He smoked most of it himself, offering it to Geralt after every few hits. Geralt washed him slowly while he did, playing up the touching by keeping them long and loving. 

They sat together in comfortable silence for a while, until the water got cold and the joint was gone. Jaskier slowly stood up, stepping out and wrapping a towel around himself. Geralt let out the water and did the same, tucking it around his waist. “Jaskier, be my good boy and follow me into the living room.”

Jaskier looked at him curiously but followed Geralt’s lead, the older man sitting on the couch. He spread his legs and took Jaskier’s towel away, Jaskier frowning and pouting at the same time. Geralt took his hands and kissed them, looking up at his boyfriend. “If you wanted a spanking, all you have to do is ask. No need to work so hard all day for it.”

Jaskier opened his mouth to let out a snarky retort ut thought about it and shut his mouth without a word. Geralt chuckled softly, patting his thigh. “Come on, songbird. You earned it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come scream with me at @purely-a-trashcan @ Tumblr or @purelyatrashcan on Twitter.


End file.
